Marodörträffen
by Red Skippy
Summary: Marodörerna och Lily hittar Fången från Azkaban och börjar läsa. Kap 9 här! R&R, snälla!
1. Chapter 1

Alla personer och miljöer tillhör J. K. Rowling, jag bara lånar dom lite. Det här är min första fanfiction, så snälla, lämna en kommentar!

**MARODÖRTRÄFFEN**

Denna berättelse utspelar sig när marodörerna gick sitt tredje år på Hogwarts.

Remus satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och läste läxor när Sirius helt plötsligt stormade in i rummet.

"Remus du kan aldrig gissa vad vi har hittat!" utropade han.

"Vadå? Äckelpottans kalsonger?"

"Nej nånting ännu bättre. Häng med!"

Sirius tog tag i Remus skjortärm och drog iväg med honom. Han halvt släpade honom nerför trapporna, så ivrig var han.

Han drog iväg honom till biblioteket. I biblioteket satt James, Lily och Peter. Alla stirrade på en bok som James satt och höll i (de satt på golvet allihop).

"Okej, vad är det nu som försiggår?" sa Remus irriterat. (Han tyckte inte om att bli störd när han pluggade.)

"Vi har hittat en bok om James släkting!" sa Peter.

"Så ni jagade ner mig hit bara för att tala om att ni har hittat en bok om James släkting?" undrade Remus.

"Ja!" sa James. "Men…"

Remus vände på klacken och började gå mot utgången.

"… du är omnämnd i den", fortsatte James.

Remus stannade och vände sig långsamt om.

"Sa du alldeles nyss att jag var omnämnd i den?" sa Remus tyst för att bara James skulle höra. Han var osäker och trodde att han hört fel.

"JA!" halvt skrek Lily av otålighet betydligt högre än Remus. "Och nu när alla är här kan vi väl börja titta på boken?" hon vände sig mot James.

"Nej, vi måste kolla så att den inte är förhäxad på något sätt först", sa James. "Hjälp jag börjar låta som Remus" , "Nåja, jag såg i det senaste numret av Ungdomsrevolter i trollkarlsvärlden att de lägger förtrollningarna på sista sidan för att man bara måste läsa just den".

"Ja, ja" suckade Lilly. "Kan du kolla om det är någon förtrollning över den?" hon ställde frågan till Remus eftersom hon utgick ifrån att han var den smarta i sällskapet.

"Öööhhh… jag tror det." sade Remus lite frågande för han var väldigt förvirrad,

Han svingade sin trollstav och slog med den på boken medan han sa _loirakis akvaretus. _Ingenting hände.

"Jag tror att den är okej." sa Remus. "Ska vi börja läsa nu?"

"JA" ropade alla de andra.

Remus tog tag i boken som James hållit i och slog upp den och slog igen den igen. Alla suckade.

"Om ni inte har tittat i den hur kan ni då veta att jag är med i den?" sa Remus i frågande ton.

" Vi letade efter böcker till skoluppsatsen i trolldryckskonst. Peter såg bokryggen på boken men den stod så högt upp att han rev ner den. Den trillade upp och jag såg ditt namn. Men innan jag hann titta närmare på saken så slog Sirius igen den."

James som hade rabblat upp hela historien blängde på Sirius som försökte se allvarlig ut men det lyckades inte så väl.

"Okej då läser vi då" sa Remus och slog upp boken på nytt. Boken hette för övrigt _Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban_. Han bläddrade fram till första kapitlet och började läsa högt:

**Kapitel 1 Ugglepost **

Harry Potter var på många sätt en högst ovanlig pojke.

"Ja, det kan vi förstå annars skulle de väl inte gjort en bok om honom?" sa Sirius.

De andra hyssjade åt honom.

**För det första avskydde han sommarlovet mer än någon annan tid på året.**

"Varför slösar vi tid på att läsa en bok om en pojke som är skitkorkad?" undrade Sirius.

De andra bara blängde på honom och de fick honom att lova att inte störa mer på ett tag.

**För det andra ville han väldigt gärna göra sina läxor, **(Sirius suckade)** men var tvungen att göra dem i djupaste hemlighet mitt i natten. Och dessutom var han trollkarl.**

"Vad är det för konstigt med det?" undrade Peter.

De andra orkade inte ens svara.

**Det var nästan midnatt och han låg på magen i sängen med filtarna uppdragna över huvudet som ett tält, med en ficklampa i ena handen och en tjock läderinbunden bok (_Magisk Historia_) stödd mot kudden. Harry lät spetsen på sin fjäderpenna löpa nerför sidan medan han uppmärksamt sökte efter något som kunde hjälpa honom med uppsatsen han skulle skriva. **

"Vad är det för speciellt med det? Det kan jag också göra!" sa Sirius "Men har någon skrivit en bok om mig? Nej. För det är bara den fisförnäma släkten Potter som får hamna i böcker." Han ville säga något som retade upp James för (enligt honom) var brottning roligare än att höra på boken.

James vände sig långsamt mot sin vän men ett hotfullt uttryck i ansiktet medan han sa:" Säg om det där om du vågar!"

Sirius sade glatt om det han nyss sa och väntade på James reaktion.

James kastade sig över honom och brottade ner honom på golvet. Sirius var snart på fötter igen och gjorde ett utfall emot James som nätt och jämt kom undan Sirius tackling. Innan de båda hunnit göra så mycket mer ryckte resten av gruppen in.

Remus grep tag i Sirius medan Lily och Peter tog den betydligt argare James.

"Nu läser vi vidare" sade Remus och satte sig ner och tog upp boken.

Alla satte sig ner men James kastade onda blickar åt Sirius håll.

**Ämnet var "En diskussion om det meningslösa häxbränningarna på 1300-talet". Han hejdade fjäderpennan i början på ett stycke som såg lovande ut, sköt de runda glasögonen högre upp på näsan och höll tätt intill texten för att läsa :**

_**Under medeltiden härskade det bland ickemagiker (också kallade mugglare) en utpräglad skräck för magi, även om de ofta hade svårt att känna igen den. Vid sällsynta tillfällen lyckades de fånga en riktig häxa eller trollkarl som de brände på bål, men det hade ingen som helst effekt.**_

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" hördes Sirius skratt eka mellan bokhyllorna.

Remus läste vidare.

**_De tillfångatagna häxorna eller trollkarlarna utförde en enkel eldfrysningsbesvärjelse och låtsades skrika och vråla av smärta medan de i själva verket upplevde en skön, kittlande känsla._**

"Det var ungefär så här det kändes", sa Sirius och började kittla Peter som efter två sekunder gapskrattade.

"Sirius, om du inte kan sitta still så kan du gå här ifrån", sa Lily medan Peter skrek av skratt och sparkade vilt omkring sig.

"Jag kan sitta still!" sade Sirius efter att ha blivit sparkad av Peter.

Remus fortsatte.

_**Många känner till historien om Vettlösa Wendelin, som faktiskt njöt så mycket av att bli bränd på bål att hon lät sig gripas inte mindre än fyrtiosju gånger under olika förklädnader.**_

Sirius grep tag i Peters slutet på mantel och använde det som en påsk huva.

Nu började alla att skratta för han såg verkligen ut som en påskkärring. (han hade gjort det eftersom han hörde ordet förklädnader.)

"Nu slutar vi för idag sa Remus och slog igen boken. "Vi får fortsätta någon annan gång."

Alla höll med.

* * *

Igen, snälla, lämna en kommentar! 


	2. Chapter 2

Marodörerna, Lily, Hogwarts och allt det andra tillhör J. K. Rowling.

Kap.2 MARODÖRTRÄFFEN

Marodörerna och Lily hade bestämt en tid då de kunde fortsätta att läsa boken, och nu var tiden inne. De satt allesammans i biblioteket (som förra gången) och Remus var den förste som sa något:

"Ok var var vi?" Han bläddrade till den sida de slutat på och upptäckte att de inte kommit långt. "Vi hade precis läst färdigt stycket om bränderna." Han började läsa :

**Harry stoppade fjäderpennan mellan tänderna och stack in handen under kudden efter sin bläckflaska och en pergamentrulle.**

"Osmart, han kunde ju spilla bläck i sängen!" Nu var det faktiskt Remus som avbröt sig själv för första gången.

"Han blev ju tvungen att hålla till där annars skulle hans moster och morbror upptäcka honom. Kommer du inte ihåg?" sa Lily.

"Öhum, jo just ja", sade Remus lite generat. "Nu fortsätter vi!"

**Långsamt och mycket försiktigt skruvade han av locket på bläckflaskan, doppade fjädern i den och började skriva. Då och då gjorde han en paus och lyssnade uppmärksamt. Om någon i familjen Dursley stannade utanför hans dörr på väg till badrummet och hörde raspet från fjäderpennan, skulle han förmodligen tillbringa resten av sommaren i skrubben under trappan.**

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" hördes Sirius (som förut) elakt eka mellan bokhyllorna.

"Äntligen någon annan än jag som pratar" mumlade Remus halvhögt.

"Men jag då!" sa Lily lite förnärmat.

"Oj, förlåt Lily. Jag menade äntligen någon annan än jag och Lily som pratar." rättade sig Remus.

Lily log mot honom och James som var kär i Lily redan då, gav Remus mördande blickar.

"Vi fortsätter" sade Remus för att byta samtals ämne och för att han inte ville hamna i trubbel med James.

**Familjen på Privet Drive nummer fyra var orsaken till att Harry inte tyckte om sina sommarlov.**

"Så var vi tillbaka där vi började" suckade Sirius.

**Morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och deras son Dudley var Harrys enda släktingar i världen. **

"Lyck-ost", stönade Peter, som mindes alla familjeträffar och plågsamma kramar från mostrar han inte visste att han hade.

"Petunia… så heter min syster", Sa Lily med en fundersam min.

"Den här boken blir allt skummare", mumlade James.

**De var mugglare och hade en mycket medeltida inställning till magi. Harrys döda mor hade varit en häxa och far hade varit en trollkarl.**

"Remus, kan du kolla när den här boken är skriven?" undrade Lily med oro i rösten

Remus bläddrade till den absolut första sidan.

"Detta verkar vara den tredje boken i någon serie och den är skriven år 2001…" han gjorde en paus och tittade på de andra.

"Coolt! En bok från framtiden, fortsätt att läsa Remus!" uppmanade Sirius sin vän.

Remus gjorde som han blivit tillsagd.

**De nämndes aldrig under familjen Dursleys tak. I åratal hade moster Petunia och morbror Vernon hoppats att de skulle kunna krama ur Harry all magi genom att förtrycka honom så mycket som möjligt, men till deras stora harm hade det misslyckats.**

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" hördes Sirius skratt för tredje gången eka mellan bokhyllorna.

"Du tycker om det där va?" sade James och tittade på sin bäste vän.

"Jupp!" svarade Sirius och gick tillbaka till sitt vanliga ansiktsuttryck.

**De levde nu i skräck för att någon skulle upptäcka att Harry tillbringat större delen av de båda senaste åren på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. **

"Han går ju på samma skola som vi", utropade Sirius glatt.

"Grattis Sirius, du har just vunnit en färgradio", sade James ironiskt.

"Jippi!" sa Sirius som inte fattat den ironiska delen.

Remus himlade med ögonen och fortsatte:

**Det mesta de kunde åstadkomma nu för tiden var att låsa in Harrys trolldomsböcker,**

"Jag skulle vara glad om jag hade det som han", suckade Sirius drömmande.

**Trollstav, kittel, och kvast i början av sommarlovet**

"Jag tar tillbaka", sa Sirius snabbt.

**Och förbjuda honom att tala med grannarna. Att inte ha någon tillgång till sina trolldomsböcker var ett verkligt stort problem för Harry, eftersom hans lärare på Hogwarts hade gett honom en massa hemarbete under sommarlovet.**

"Precis som nu", suckade Peter.

**Han hade fått ett särskilt svårt uppsatsämne om krympningselexir av sin avskydde lärare i trolldryckskonst, professor **

Remus stannade mitt i stycket och läste om… och igen… och igen. När han äntligen fattat att han läst rätt redan första gången började han gapskratta.

Lily ryckte åt sig boken, letade rätt på stycket, läste och gapskrattade hon med.

Sedan ryckte James åt sig boken. (och så fortsatte det tills alla läst och satt och gapskrattade)

Efter att de skrattat ett tag sa Peter:

"Äckelpottan, som lärare!"

Äckelpottan var deras smeknamn för Severus Snape som var en Slytherin-elev som de hela tiden retades med.

Efter att de samlat sig något fortsatte Remus:

**Professor Snape,**

De övriga fnissade till igen.

**Som skulle bli förtjust över en förevändning att avstänga Harry från skolan en månad. Därför att Harry tagit chansen att få tillbaka sina böcker vid första bästa tillfälle. Under första veckorna på lovet hade morbror Vernon, moster Petunia**

"Där kom hon igen!" sade Lily.

**och Dudley gått ut i trädgården på framsidan för att beundra Vernons nya firmabil ( de talade med mycket höga röster så att alla grannarna på gatan också skulle lägga märke till den). Då smög sig Harry ner på bottenvåningen, lirkade upp låset till skrubben under trappan och rafsade åt sig några av sina böcker, som han sedan gömde undan i sitt rum. **

"Nåja, lite vett har han" sade Sirius som nu var van att avbryta.

Remus bara fortsatte att läsa eftersom han var rätt så van vid det här laget.

**Så länge han inte lämnade några bläckfläckar på lakanen behövde familjen Dursley aldrig få veta att han studerade magi på nätterna.**

(GÄSP) Remus gäspade, det hade blivit sent och han var väldigt trött. (De andra också för den delen) så de bestämde sig för att sluta. Men de bestämde också att mötas igen nästa vecka samma tid samma plats.

* * *

Snälla, tryck på den lilla lila knappen här nedanför och skriv några ord om vad du tyckte. Det tar bara några sekunder och du skulle göra mig väldigt glad! 


	3. Chapter 3

Det här kapitlet är lite speciellt, eftersom våra vänner inte läser ur boken. Istället får vi se hur Sirius klantar sig som vanligt - eller kanske mer än vanligt...

MARODÖRTRÄFFEN kap.3

De hade gått en vecka sen marodörerna och Lily sist träffades för att läsa boken. Men nu var det dags igen. Fast, inte riktigt. Det var nämligen morgon och de skulle träffas på kvällen. Sirius ville läsa genast. Kanske inte för att han gillade boken, det är mer troligt att han ville tänka på något annat än de dötrista lektionerna de skulle ha. (Fast man kan aldrig veta säkert…)

"Hej Remus!" sa Sirius när Remus kom ner till uppehållsrummet på väg till stora salen för att äta frukost.

"Vet du vad det är för dag idag!" fortsatte Sirius.

"Tisdag?" gissade Remus trött.

"Ja det är det också, men det är inte det jag tänker på" sade Sirius förhoppningsfullt.

"Snart lov?" frågade Remus fortfarande lika trött och ointresserad.

"Bra gissning, men det är inte det!" sa Sirius.

"Vad är det då?" undrade Remus.

"Vi ska ju fortsätta läsa boken idag!" sade Sirius och sken upp.

"Vilken bok?" sade Remus förvånat för han kunde inte komma ihåg någon bok _Sirius_ varit intresserad av.

"Du vet, Harry Potter "sade (ja ni kan ju gissa vem)

"Men Sirius, Jag trodde att du inte tyckte om honom" sa Remus och började faktiskt (sakta men säkert) intressera sig för samtalet.

"Det gör jag inte heller! Han har några sympatiska drag… men jag menar … älska läxor!" (Sirius gör en äcklad grimas.)

De gick tysta resten av vägen till stora salen. De träffade James och Peter och åt i godan ro.

När de lämnat matsalen och var på väg upp till sitt uppehållsrum vände sig Sirius precis om för att se att bakom dem stod Äckelpottan (Snape) med sin trollstav höjd redo att kasta ut en trollformel (trodde Sirius). Sirius fick hjärnsläpp och gjorde det enda han kunde tänka på för tillfället. Snape hade riktat sin trollstav emot James så Sirius kastade sig fram för att täcka sin bäste vän. Förundrad av att det inte kom en förtrollning ochav sitt eget hjältemod såg han ej att trappan tog slut och innan han hann hejda sig själv föll han de tre våningarna ner till marmorgolvet, men innan hann riktigt slog i uppfattade Dumbledore honom och kastade någon sorts besvärjelse så att det lindrade stöten något. Men det hördes ändå ett ordentligt "duns" när han åkte i golvet. Dumbledore handlade snabbt innan han (Sirius) hann tänka eller _kunde_ tänka (han var halvt död efter att ha slagit i golvet vilket är förståligt) var han uppe hos madame Pomfrey i sjukhusflygeln och blev ompysslad och utskälld. Långsamt domnade Sirius bort och somnade.

_Medan han sover kan vi titta på hur de andra marodörerna tog det hela._

_Vi tar till exempel James…_

James var som vanligt på väg upp till uppehållsrummet med sina kompisar för att hämta sina skolböcker. Han hörde plötsligt en låg duns och tittade ner för trappkanten. (För det var där ifrån ljudet hade kommit.) Där nere såg han Sirius ligga mosad som en fluga mot marken. Men James var mycket trött och tänkte inte mer på det utan gick vidare. Det tog några sekunder för att fatta vad han just sett. När den lilla signalen äntligen trängt upp i hans hjärna stannade han till, spärrade upp ögonen och kastade sig över till kanten för att se om han inte hade sett fel…men det hade han inte. Där nere låg den mosade, flugliknande Sirius som precis lyftes från golvet av Dumbledore.  
Han skrek: "Sirius!" (som om han trott att det skulle hjälpa!)

Han sprang allt vad han hade ner för de tre trapporna (i alla fall ner för två, han fick vänta på den tredje för den busade och var på ett helt annat ställe).

Medan James skrek och sprang hann de andra bara kolla vad som hade hänt och skrika för full hals de med, sedan satte de av i full karriär ner för trappan som deras kompis gjort några sekunder innan. De träffades emellertid vid sista trappan där de alla tillsammans (utom Sirius) stod snällt och väntade tills trappan kom tillbaka, men genast när den kom sprang de allt vad de hade igen.

Remus som var snabbast var bara några meter ifrån den medvetslöse Sirius och Dumbledore när de plötsligt försvann. Dumbledore hade spöktransfererat dem iväg. (Hur man nu transfererar flera.) Han hade i alla fall gjort det.

De tre vännerna stannade, fattade läget och James hann endast ropa: "Mot sjukhusflygeln!" innan de var iväg igen. För att komma till sjukhusflygeln måste de springa uppför flera trappor vilket var mycket jobbigt. De blev tvungna att stanna och vila ett anmärkningsvärt stort antal gånger.

* * *

Men hur det gick för Sirius får ni veta i nästa kapitel! MWAHAHAHA! 


	4. Chapter 4

**MARODÖRTRÄFFEN kap. 4**  
  
Det sista Sirius mindes var att han föll. Rakt ner. Nu låg han i sjukhusflygeln och hade förfärligt ont. Han hörde röster:

"Men vi MÅSTE få träffa honom!"

(James), tänkte Sirius.

"Och vad har du för argument för det, unge herr Potter?"

(Pomfrey), tänkte Sirius vidare.

"Men han är min bäste vän!" fortsatte James. (Sirius hade haft rätt angående namnen.)

Sirius blev rörd. Han ville ropa: "James, du är min bästa vän med!" men det blev bara ett gurglande ljud för han hade verkligen ont överallt. Till och med i halsen. Han lyssnade vidare.

"Om han verkligen är din bäste vän vill du väl att han ska må bra?" hördes madame Pomfreys röst igen.

"Ja, självklart!" svarade James.

Sirius ville rusa upp och krama James, men han hade så otroligt ont så istället lovade han sig själv att aldrig säga något ont om James på ett helt år! Eller… på en månad! En vecka i alla fall!

"Men det Sirius behöver mest just nu är att vila!" sade Pomfrey med bestämd röst. "Så stick iväg!" röt Pomfrey till James, Remus och Peter. (Jupp! Jag vet vad ni tänker. De andra hade faktiskt varit där men de hade inte ingripit.)

Och vad kunde stackars James göra (och de andra också för den delen), annat än att sorgesamt lomma iväg och lämna sin bäste vän i stora plågor, utan att ens få veta varför han slängt sig utför trappkanten eller om han var vid medvetande. (Men de träffade snart på Dumbledore som berättade att han visste att Sirius skulle bli bra om några dagar.)

I alla fallså låg Siriusi sängen hela dagen ompysslad av Pomfrey och tänkande på att de andra säkert hade jättekul utan honom därnere, medan de inte kunde tänka på annat än hur Sirius hade det. De fick i alla fall träffa varandra på eftermiddagen (då madame Pomfrey botat honom så till den grad att han kunde tala och röra sig lite grann) i fem minuter, men då hann de endast prata om följande:

En kortfattad version om varför Sirius kastat sig ut över kanten.

Att de andra tyckte väldigt synd om honom.

Och att Sirius ville att de skulle fortsätta läsa utan honom. De kunde ju berätta sen om vad de hade läst, menade han.

Fast när de andra hade gått önskade han att han inte hade sagt det…

De andra möttes som vanligt på kvällen och fortsatte läsa om den olycksalige pojken som kanske skulle spilla bläck på sina lakan någon gång i framtiden.

Lily som precis fått höra om det som hade hänt tyckte också synd om Sirius men sa till de andra att se det från den ljusa sidan. Nu hade de ingen som störde dem medan de läste. James bara gav henne en mörk blick och Lily ursäktade sig snabbt med att säga att hon bara skämtade.

Remus började läsa för att lätta upp stämningen:

**Harry ville helst undvika bråk med sin moster och morbror för ögonblicket eftersom de redan var arga på honom, bara för att han nyligen hade fått ett telefonsamtal från en av sina trollkarlskamrater.**

**Ron Weasley **

"Weasley… heter inte den där lille killen Arthur det i efternamn? Han är snäll… fast inte särskilt klyftig. Nåja, de är få som är båda delarna. Titta bara på Sirius han är snäll men…"

(Det var Remus. Han hade tagit på sig ansvaret att ta över Sirius roll i det hela att få de andra att skratta men det gick inte så bra, de andra bara stirrade dumt på honom.)

"Glöm det!" fortsatte den lite generade Remus och fortsatte läsa:

**Ron Weasley var en av Harrys bästa vänner på Hogvarts. Hela hans familj bestod av häxor och trollkarlar. Det innebar att han kände till en massa saker som Harry inte gjorde, men att han aldrig förr hade använt en telefon. Oturligt nog var det morbror Vernon som tog emot samtalet.**

"**Vernon Dursley"**

**Harry som råkade befinna sig i rummet samtidigt, stelnade till då han hörde Rons röst i luren.**

"**HALLÅ? HALLÅ? HÖR NI MEJ? JAG … VILL … PRATA … MED … HARRY … POTTER!"**

**Ron vrålade så högt att morbror Vernon hoppade till och höll luren flera decimeter från örat medan han stirrade på den med en blandning av ilska och förfäran.**

Remus började fnissa lite tyst. "Fattar ni inte det roliga?" frågade han de andra.

"Vad är en telefon?" frågade James.

Remus förklarade vad en telefon var och de andra fattade poängen … men de log bara lite smått.

"Det är inte lika kul utan Sirius som ständigt kommer in med kommentarer." sade Remus sorgset.

Alla höll med.

Remus tvekade sedan sa han:

"Det är en skam att jag av alla här föreslår detta men det kommer kännas mycket bättre när jag har föreslagit det."

Alla tittade på Remus och väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.

Remus drog ett djupt andetag och sa sitt förslag väldigt snabbt för att få det överstökat.

"Vi kan ta med oss boken upp till Gryffindor-tornet. Där hämtar James sin osynlighetsmantel. Alla tränger ihop sig under den och smyger upp till sjukhusflygeln där vi läser för Sirius. För det kan väl inte vara skadligt för honom att han har lite kul?" Remus hade dragit allt detta i ett andetag och pustade nu ut medan de andra försökta komma på vad det egentligen Remus hade sagt. När de allihop förstått vad det varit som just sagts uppstod en del frågor:

Hur skulle de ta sig förbi Pomfrey?

Om de skulle komma hela vägen till Sirius, hur skulle de då prata med honom utan att någon hörde?

"Med hjälp av trollformler", svarade Remus som ingenting.

"Har jag någon gång sagt att jag gillar dig stort, Remus?" sade James med beundran i rösten.

Remus bara log.

Så det blev som Remus sagt. De kilade upp till uppehållsrummet, hämtade James osynlighetsmantel, sprang vidare till sjukhusflygeln där Remus gav Pomfrey en lätt sömnförtrollning kombinerad med en lätt "tappa minnet" förtrollning. Sedan letade de upp Sirius där han låg i sin säng och sussade, men vad som hände sen får ni veta i nästa kapitel…

* * *

Åter igen: Snälla lämna en kommentar! Även om ni har lämnat en förut så blir jag bara glad om ni lämnar en till! 


	5. Chapter 5

MARODÖRTRÄFFEN kap .5

När de andra kommit in i rummet där Sirius sov var Lily den första som sa något. Han var den ende som sov där så de kunde prata rätt så högt.

"Ser ni hur söt han är när han sover!" sa Lily och log brett emot den sovande Sirius som hade kurat ihop sig och smålog medan han sussade. James, som kände för Lily redan på den här tiden, kände avundsjukan stiga emot sin kompis, men övertalade sig själv om att det inte var hans fel … _'Men han kunde väl faktiskt försöka se mer... o-söt ut', _tänkte James.

"Jag vet inte om vi är de rätta personerna att uttrycka sig om den saken", sade Remus medan han gick emot Sirius för att väcka honom.

"Stopp!" Lily hejdade Remus som precis tänkt skaka på Sirius för att få honom vaken.

"Ska vi verkligen väcka honom nu när han sover så sött. Han kan ju ha svårt att somna om sen", sa Lily och såg bedjande mot de övriga.

De tre marodörerna tänkte allihop på de flera hundra gångerna - i alla fall kändes det så -som de bara vänt ryggen till och sedan upptäckt att Sirius sov som en stock. Så de tvivlade starkt på hennes tro att haninte skulle kunna somna om.

"Jag skulle inte tro det", sa James och gick fram till sin vän och försökte väcka honom. Han puttade lite på honom och sa med tyst röst: "Du Sirius, det är James, vakna nu."

Resultatet blev att de hörde nånting som inte var menat för deras öron…

Sirius började sjunga. Tyst men hörbart för alla i närheten. Han sjöng i sömnen. Melodin var tagen från låten "Bjällerklang". Texten gick så här:

_"Lille Knut,_

_Lille Knut,_

_Min rosa kanin._

_Du är mjuk_

_Och du är len_

_Och inte gjordav lin."_

I mitten av sången kom ett litet utrop som troligen skulle motsvara det lilla "Hej" som kommer mitt i bjällerklang.

Men detta utrop lät mer som "skutt".

_"Lille Knut,_

_Lille Knut,_

_Jag vet var du är._

_Bokhyllan_

_Uppehållsrum_

_Ingen skulle leta där!"_

Efter att sista raden sjungits blev det tyst. Sirius sov som förut och de andra bara stirrade. Efter ett tags stirrande sa Remus:

"Ööhh... jag tror att han yrar i nattmössan."

Alla höll med, men ingen trodde det.

James kom till Sirius försvar:

"Om ni säger ett ord till någon om det här så klår jag upp er!" Han viftade lite fånigt med knogarna och Lily kunde inte hålla sig för skratt. När Lily skrattade som mest så vaknade Sirius. Äntligen.

"Öhh... Vad gör ni här?" frågade han sömndrucket.

Han lät inte alls som han sjungit sången för ett tag sen. Klart, rent. Nu var han genast skrovlig på rösten och oerhört trött.

"Vi har kommit för att läsa ur 'Harry Potter' för dig", sa Remus.

"Har ni kommit för att föreläsa om pottor för mig!" frågade Sirius förskräckt.

Lily som skrattat högt förut skrattade nu ännu högre. Det är ett under att inte Pomfrey vaknade ur sin sömnförtrollning så högt som hon skrattade.

När de hade förklarat för Sirius allt han behövde veta (Inte det om kaninen Knut) och Sirius förklarat att han var väldigt glad över att de kommit, kunde de äntligen sätta igång.

"Så var var vi?" mumlade Remus medan han bläddrade i boken. "Här! Vi var efter det ilskna telefonsamtalet."

"Va, har ni läst utan mig!" sa Sirius bestört.

"Ja", svarade Peter.

"Okej", sa Sirius som ingenting.

"Ska vi hoppa tillbaka?" undrade Remus.

"Nej, nej, nej. Jag tycker inte ens om boken", sa Sirius och skrattade.

Remus började läsa men hejdade sig och sa "det är hans morbror Vernon som talar nu." Sen läste han :

"**Vem är det jag talar med?" röt han i luren. "Vem är det?"**

"Ja, det skulle jag också gärna vilja veta! Vem är det han talar med Remus?"

Det var Sirius - som ni nog gissat.

"Ron Weasley. Men om du varit tyst lite till hade du fått reda på det", svarade Remus.

"Oki", sa Sirius. "Fortsätt."

Remus fortsatte:

"**RON … WEASLEY!" vrålade Ron tillbaka, som om han och morbror Vernon talade från olika ändar av en fotbollsplan.**

"Gör de inte de då?" undrade... ja ni kan ju gissa vem.

"Nej", svarade Lily trött. De tyckte egentligen om att han avbröt med roliga kommentarer, men de tänkte inte erkänna det.

"Hepp!"

"**JAG … ÄR … EN … AV … HARRYS … VÄNNER … FRÅN … SKOLAN …"**

**Morbror Vernons små ögon riktades hastigt mot Harry, som stod som fastnaglad.**

"**DET FINNS INGEN HARRY POTTER HÄR!" röt han och höll luren på armlängds avstånd som om han var rädd att den skulle explodera.**

"WOW, vad kul om den gjorde det!" sa Peter.

Sirius nickade instämmande.

"**JAG VET INTE VAD DET ÄR FÖR SKOLA DU TALAR OM!**

"Hogwarts!" sa Sirius och såg stolt ut eftersom han trodde att han äntligen kommit på nåt smart.

James applåderade sarkastigt.

**KONTAKTA MIG ALDRIG MER!"**

**Han slängde tillbaka luren som om den var en giftig spindel.**

**Bråket som följde var ett av de värsta Harry upplevt.**

"Scary!" sade James som försökte låta läskig.

"**HUR UNDERSTÅR DU DIG ATT GE DET HÄR NUMRET TILL TYPER … TILL TYPER AV _DIN_ SORT!" hade morbror Vernon vrålat så spottet yrde över Harry.**

"Ja, det tycker jag också! Är det inte oförskämt av honom, James?" uttryckte Sirius sig med sin mest tantiga röst.

"Jo, självklart Sirius." spelade James med. "Så … så … så oförskämt av honom!"

De båda vännerna brast ut i hejdlöst skratt. Lily föll in, efter det kom Peter men Remus bara drog på munnen.

**Ron insåg tydligen att han hade ställt till problem för Harry, för han ringde inte någon mer gång. Harrys andra bästa vän från Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hade inte heller hört av sig till honom.**

"Han känner sig säkert utmobbad. Han har säkert inte lika bra vänner som jag", sa Sirius och log mot sina vänner.

"Åååhhh", kom det från de rörda vännerna.

"Hör ni! Jag tror att Pomfreys förtrollning börjar släppa. Vi borde gå nu", sa Remus oroat. Han ville inte bli fast ochskickad upp till rektorn.

"Kan du inte ta en rad till", bad Sirius "Jag känner mig liksom i form. Att kommentera mer menar jag."

"Nåja en rad till, men sen går vi", gav Remus med sig när han såg Sirius stora hundögon.

**Harry misstänkte att Ron hade avrått Hemione från att ringa upp.**

"Så det var så det ligger till", sa Sirius och såg ut som Sherlock Holmes.

Efter att de tre marodörerna och Lily lämnat Sirius, smugit förbi Pomfrey och trippat ner till sovsalen gick de trötta men nöjda och lade sig för kvällen.

Ingen hade en tanke då på den lilla rosa kanin som Sirius sjungit om.

Men den var inte bortglömd…


	6. Chapter 6

MARODÖRTRÄFFEN Kap.6

Sirius blev utskriven redan nästa dag. Konstigt nog frågade ingen om varför han slängt sig nerför trappan. Men… med tanke på den korkade förklaring de skulle ha fått, var det väll bra det. Pomfrey kunde bara inte förstå, det verkade som om den unge ynglingen fått mindre sömn som väntat. Men hon brydde sig inte mer om det, hon var glad som slapp honom.

Alla var i skolan och jobbade på som vanligt, utom den man minst kan tänka sig… Remus var inte i klassrummet och jobbade utan detta var den enda gången i månaden som han egentligen skolkade! Men han hade en bra andledning. Idag ver den dagen på månaden som han förvandlades till varulv (Det var fullmåne den här kvällen) så han satt helt enkelt och väntade på att Dumbledore skulle hämta honom och ta honom genom piskandepilträdets lönngång till spökstugan som låg i andra änden. Han satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och hade tråkigt när han såg den blåa boken med överskiften "Harry Potter" och tänkte att han gott kunde läsa vidare lite. De kommer ju nästan ingen vart annars så han satte sig bekvämt med boken i knäet och började läsa:

Vi hade kommit förbi telefonsamtalet ja…

**Harry misstänkte att Ron hade avrått Hermione från att ringa upp. Det var synd, för Hermione var den klokaste och duktigaste häxan i hela Harrys årsklass. Hennes föräldrar var mugglare och hon visste mycket väl hur man använde en telefon. Hon skulle säkert ha varit förnuftig nog att inte tala om att hon gick på Hogwarts.**

**Så Harry hade inte hört ett ord från sina magikervänner på fem långa veckor, och den här sommaren verkade bli nästan lika olidlig som den förra. Det fanns bara en enda liten ljuspunkt: Harry hade fått tillåtelse att släppa ut sin uggla Hedwig på nätterna efter att ha svurit på att han inte skulle skicka i väg henne med brev till vännerna.**

"Stackars liten" tänkte Remus och läste vidare.

**Morbror Vernon hade gett med sig eftersom han inte stod ut med att höra det oväsen Hedwig förde när hon satt inlåst i sin bur hela tiden.**

**Harry hade avslutat stycket om Vettlösa Wendelin och gjorde en paus för att lyssna igen. Tystnade i dt mörka husert avbröts bara av de avlägsna, grymtande snarkningar från hans jättetjocka kusin Dudley. Det måste vara väldigt sent. Harrys ögon sved av trötthet. Han kanske kunde skriva färdigt hela uppsatsen nästa kväll …**

"Man ska aldrig skuta upp det!" tänkte Remus, han visste han hade skjutit upp sina läxor en gång … för länge. Det var Sirius fel! Han hade dragit med Remus till tre kvastar och sedan supit honom full på honungsöl. Det var så de först fått reda på att han var en varulv. Remus rös vid tanken. Inte den att de kommit på honom med varulvsgrejen, nej, de tog det ganska bra faktiskt. Men Remus tänkte på den hemska baksmällan som kom dagen efter! Allt det där var ju självklart mot skolans regler så de kunde inte gå till madame Pomfrey för att be om råd. Aj, vad hemskt ont i huvudet Remus hade haft efteråt!

Han hade svurit att hämnas på Sirius någon gång men ännu inte kommit på någon passande hämnd.

"Nåväl tillbaka till historien!" tänkte Remus och fortsatte läsa:

**Han skruvade tillbaka locket på bläckflaskan, drog fram ett gammalt örngott som låg gömt under sängen och stoppade in ficklampan, _Magins historia, _uppsatsen, fjäderpennan och bläcket inuti det, varefter han klev ur sängen och gömde alltsammans under en lös golvbräda. Sedan reste han sig, sträckte på sig och tittade på det självlysande väckaruret på sängbordet. **

**Kockan var ett på morgonen. Harry kände en konstig stöt i magen.**

"Han måste också ha druckit honungsöl!" tänkte Remus förstående med en stark känsla att natten emellan de olycksbådande dagarna så hade han vaknat. Runt klockan ett sådär. Det var då han började känna bakslaget. Så han kände fullt medlidande med den arme pojken.

**Utan att inse det hade han varit tretton i en hel timme.**

Remus medlidande slocknade. Han lade armarna i kors på bröstet, satte näsan i vädret och sa högt i det till synes tomma uppehållsrummet:

"Nej, nu tänker jag inte läsa mer i den här fåniga boken!"

Ett gapskratt kom från en bokhylla rätt så nära honom. Gapskrattet kom från Peter som trillade ut bakom bokhyllan. James gjorde en lite stiligare entré där han stegade stolt ut bakom samma bokhylla, (som inte låg så förvånansvärt långt från dörren) han gick fram till Remus och nappade åt sig boken.

"Satt du och läste utan oss! Det är ju skandalöst! Sa han och tittade storögt på Remus.

"Men jag hann bara läsa en sida! Dessutom trodde jag att ni inte tyckte om boken." försvarade sig Remus.

"Det är principen som räknas!" sa ytterligare en figur som kom ut från bakom bokhyllan. Sirius så klart. Han fortsatte. "Men nu för du berätta allt som har hänt på den sidan!"

"Nej vänta inte nu, Lily är ju inte här!" sa James och såg med ens väldigt olycklig ut.

"Det är rätt!" sa Sirius igen som gärna ville göra sin vän glad. "Vi tar det ikväll!"

"Men då är jag ju i spökstugan!" klagade Remus.

"Bra då kan vi läsa ikapp." sa James och lät redan mycket gladare.

"Men vem ska då läsa?" undrade Sirius.

"Det kan jag göra!" sa Peter som först nu återhämtat sig från skrattanfallet och slutat härma Remus som faktiskt såg ut som ett litet barn när han stängde igen boken.

"Men Lily vet ju inte om att jag är en varulv! Vad ska ni hitta på att säga till henne?" sa Remus.

"Bra fråga." erkände James.

"Vi kan låtsas att du har fått rosa-prick-sjukan och har rosa prickar över hela kroppen." gav Sirius som förslag.

"Då borde jag väll ligga i sjukhusflygeln, tänk om hon vill hälsa på? Det vore ju hennes stil." fortsatte Remus

"Du kan ha åkt till din svårt sjuka faster i Bahamas som bara du kan bota!" gav Sirius som nästa förslag.

"Jag tycker vi helt enkelt bara läser när alla är närvarande." sa James.

Alla gick med på det, utom Sirius. Som gav det mest korkade förslaget efter det andra. Men tillslut fick ge upp.


	7. Chapter 7

MARODÖRTRÄFFEN Kap.7

Några smärre ärr, och så var natten då Remus förvandlas till varulv förbi. Alla återgick till sitt vanliga liv. Nästan…

Våra vänner hade bestämt att mötas i Gryffindors uppehållsrum på tisdagen efter att skolan var slut.

Nu hade alla samlats där, utom Sirius som hade fått kvarsittning efter att ha först ifrågasatt sanningen i vad läraren i magisk historia sagt och så fort Sirius fick ordet nästa gång hade han stått och hållit ett gripande föredrag om de svältande i Afrika och världspolitiken vilket han egentligen inte kunde någonting om men efter de sista orden "God bless Britain" hade alla i salen applåderat, utom läraren förstås. Vissa elever hade applåderat åt att han kunde stå där och hålla ett sånt gripande tal om nånting han inte visste ett dugg om. Somliga elever applåderade åt att han hade fått mer än halva lektionen att gå på den tråkigaste timmen i veckan, nytt rekord. Och andra elever applåderade bara för att alla andra gjorde det, de hade troligtvis somnat efter en kvart eller sådär. Nåja, läraren märkte också att mer än halva timmen hade gått men han tyckte däremot inte att det var så roligt.

Nåväl, Sirius hade kvarsittning och de andra satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och hade tråkigt. James hade förbjudit Remus att ens öppna boken när inte Sirius var närvarande. Så de bara satt där och väntade på den nyblivne hjälten. Då plötsligt ett minne dök upp i Lilys hjärna.

"Lille Knut…" sa hon relativt tyst. Men de andra hörde.

"Bokhyllan i uppehållsrummet", sa Peter fundersamt.

"Vi har tid", sa Remus som kollade på klockan. "Han får komma ut först om en kvart. Ni vet att historieläraren är mycket punktlig." De visste de alla efter att bara haft fel på ett årtal eller datum på ett prov och han var minst lika punktlig i övrigt också.

"Nej!" sa James som hade tagit sig uppdraget som Sirius beskyddare ända sen han föll ner för trappan.

"Men snälla", sa Peter och visade sina största hundögon.

"Nej!" sa James igen.

"Han skulle nog inte ta så illa upp, han kanske ville att vi skulle hitta den och det var därför han pratade om det", sa Remus bedjande.

"Nej!" sa (ja ni kan ju gissa vem) James. (Grattis du gissade rätt!)

"Men snälla James! Så farligt kan det väll inte vara", bad Lily och visade hundögon som var mycket större än Peters.

James smälte inuti men det kunde han såklart inte visa heller så han harklade sig och sa:

"Ja, ja, en liten titt går väl bra då." Han lät precis som en vuxen, men det hör inte till sammanhanget.

Eftersom det bara fanns en bokhylla i uppehållsrummet var det rätt uppenbart var de skulle leta. Efter James ord hade Lily och Peter rusat upp från stolarna men Remus hindrade dem;

"Vänta lite, om ni rusar så där kommer hela Gryffindor undra vad ni håller på med. Gå som jag gör!"

Remus lade händerna på ryggen, visslade och gick med fånigt spretiga steg som man brukar göra om man inte vill att någon ska lägga märke till en. Varefter halva uppehållsrummets ögon drogs till den unge mannen som gick så fånigt och lät så förskräckligt. Men när de senare upptäckte att han var på väg mot bokhyllan återgick de till deras tidigare sysslor eftersom detta troligen inte var mycket att se. Lily & Co. himlade med ögonen, suckade och följde efter i minst lika fånig stil som Remus.

"Så där fånigt gick jag inte!" sa Remus när de andra kommit fram.

"Joo", sa Peter.

"Näe", sa Remus.

"Joo", sa Peter.

"Näe", sa Remus.

"Joo", sa Peter.

"Näe", sa Remus.

"Okej då! Kanske inte riktigt lika fånigt, men nära på! " gav Peter med sig till slut.

Remus verkade nöjd över svaret och började känna efter bakom böckerna i bokhyllan. Han satte sig på huk och kände efter på de nedersta hyllorna. Peter gjorde likadant fast på motsatta sidan, Lily tog de mittersta ovanför Peter. James bara stod ett par meter bort och tittade på när de andra letade.

"Hallå! Lite hjälp här!" sa Remus vänt till James.

"Okej" kom det nonchalanta svaret från James. Han gick fram och drog ut en bok vid namnet **_Magisk kärnfysik och andra formler_**, den var verkligen tjock som en tegelsten. Jag överdriver inte. James lämpade över den tunga boken till Remus som tappade den på sin högra stortå, varefter han skuttade omkring svärandes och tjutandes i hela uppehållsrummet på sin vänstra fot. (Han höll i sin högra tå och då kunde han självklart inte gå på den foten.)

När Remus hade lugnat sig och förklarat för de andra i uppehållsrummet att han inte alls höll på med något mystiskt (varefter de tittat på honom som om han varit en unken lever, fråga mig inte varför) drog James fram vad de letat efter. En liten rosa kanin stickad av garn.

"Hur kunde du veta att den var där?" undrade Peter förbluffat.

"Den där boken", (han pekade på boken som nu Remus höll i famnen för, fast den gjort illa hans kära stortå så var det dock en bok och måste behandlas med värdighet) "är den klart tråkigaste boken i bokhylla så ingen skulle vilja läsa den. Eller hur Remus?" Han hörde ett svagt "mmmmm" från stolen ett par meter bort. Han vände sig om och tro det eller ej men där satt Remus med den tjocka boken i famnen och var redan några sidor in i den tjocka boken.

"Öööhhh… ja. I alla fall vad Sirius tror", sa James efter att ha konstaterat det han trodde, så som sin bäste vän, var omöjligt. "Det var därför han gömde den just där bakom", avslutade James sin förklaring för Peter.

"Göm den snabbt! Han kommer!" väste Lily som redan hörde applåderna och hurraropen från de glada gryffindorarna som hyllade sin nyblivna hjälte. James stoppade tillbaka kaninen och vände sig till Remus som fortfarande satt och läste.

"Hit med boken!" sa James snabbt.

"Nej. Vänta lite jag ska bara läsa klart kapitlet" svarade Remus halv insjunken i papperna han läste på.

"Vi hinner inte, jag måste ha den!" sa James högt och ryckte åt sig boken. Han satte in den i bokhyllan… men försent!

"Vad ska du ha den där boken till?" undrade Sirius frågande.

* * *

Snälla, snälla du lämna en kommentar! 


	8. Chapter 8

MARODÖRTRÄFFEN Kap.8

"Vad ska du ha den där boken till?" sa Sirius igen eftersom James inte svarade.

"Öhhh… öhhh… Jag skulle ge den till Remus!" svarade James och langade över boken till Remus.

"Äntligen får jag läsa klart kapitlet!" sa Remus lite förtrytsamt.

"Åhh… okej" svarade Sirius.

James pustade ut.

Sirius hade sett den där boken förut, men han kunde inte komma på var. Han sökte så långt in i sitt minne som möjligt, det gick ganska fort för det var det inte så stort, som man kunde tro i alla fall… Och längst där bak hittade han något av betydelse (Förvånansvärt, eller hur?) han såg scenen inom sig då han gömde sin fiiina fiina kaniin bakom just den boken i just den bokhyllan han nu stod vid! En hemsk tanke slog honom!

Han kastade sig fram mot bokhyllan men plötsligt stod Lily emellan och log brett. Hon hade snabbt fattat läget, till skillnad från Sirius, men hon viste inte hur han skulle handla därför väntade hon med sitt drag tills han hade gjort sitt. Men nu visste hon precis vad hon skulle göra. Hon ropade ut i uppehållsrummet:

"Vi firar våran hjälte som gjort historielektionen sååå mycke roligare!" Hon kramade om Sirius till följd av att James blev en aning svartsjuk och några fler tjejer också kom och slog armarna om honom. Efter det blev han buren runt i rummet och hyllad och tackad. Först protesterade han villt men sen kom han att tänka på att det var rätt kul att bli buren.

Medan Sirius drogs ut i folkmassan skyndade de andra sig att gömma den lilla rosa kaninen och James var snabb att dra av boken från Remus.

Sedan uppträdde de som att inget hade hänt.

När sedan allt hade lugnat ner sig och Sirius hade fötterna på jorden igen kom han fram till kompis gänget som nu återgått till sina vanliga sysslor. De såg helt normala ut men egentligen höll alla andan. James var såå nära på att berätta vad de hade gjort men han knep käft. Sirius sa, med en lätt förbryllad min:

"Det var nånting jag skulle göra…"

"Det var säkert inget viktigt" sa Lily snabbt.

"Det var nånting med bokhyllan…" fortsatte Sirius och stegade fram till bokhyllan.

"Jag vet vad du skulle göra!" sa Remus.

Lily, James och Peter var beredda på smällen.

"Du skulle plocka fram den där potterboken så vi kunde läsa lite mer." sa Remus och log.

"Aha, du menar den här." sa Sirius och tog fram boken och gav den till Remus.

"Var var vi nu igen?" undrade Remus och bläddrade bland sidorna.

"Var du var eller var vi var?" sa James spydigt. "Du tjuvläste ju utan oss mins du det?"

"Ja ja men det hände ändå inget av intresse." sa Remus.

"Jag tror på dig till fullo Remus" sa Hjälten förstående.

"Kan vi inte bara börja läsa nu?" sa Lily trött.

"Okej."sa Remus och läste:

**Men det var ännu ett ovanligt drag hos Harry; han såg aldrig fram emot sina födelsedagar.**

Sirius bara suckade.

**Han hade aldrig i sitt liv fått ett födelsedagskort. Familjen Dursley hade totalt struntat i hans båda senaste födelsedagar, och han hade ingen anledning att tro att de skulle komma ihåg den i år.**

"Det är ju synd om pojken!" sa Lily. "Om mostern är min syster ska jag strypa henne med mina bara händer."

"Jag kan hjälpa dig" sa James.

"Tack" sa Lily.

James blev alldeles varm inuti. Och Remus fortsatte läsa:

**Harry gick tvärs igenom det mörka rummet, förbi Hedwigs stora tomma bur och fram till det öppna fönstret. Han lutade sig mot fönsterbrädan och njöt av den svala nattluften som käden skön mot ansiktet efter en lång stund under filtarna. Hedwig hade varit borta i två nätter nu.**

Remus tittade upp ur boken. "Har inte din uggla också varit borta i två nätter nu James?" sa han frågande.

James satt bara och tänkte på att Lily hade sagt tack till honom. Han var så glad och lycklig att han inte märkta att Remus pratade med honom. Inte förens den tredje gången Remus frågade hörde James.

"Ja jo javisst!" svarade James en aning tafatt.

"Skuuuuuuuumt." sa Peter och Sirius i kör.

**Harry var inte orolig för henne, hon hade varit försvunnen så här länge förut, men han hoppades att hon snart skulle återvända. Hon var den enda levande varelsen i huset som inte ryggade tillbaka vid åsynen av honom.**

"Haha! Rätt åt den mesproppen!" sa Sirius.

"Det är ju synd om pojken." sa Lily

"Juste det e ju synd om pojken Sirius!" sa James som nu var fullt benägen att hålla med Lily vad helst hon sa.

Sirius mumlade något om att ingen tyckte synd om honom medan Remus fortsatte läsa:

**Trots att Harry fortfarande var ganska liten och mager **

"Han är då inte Peters son." sa Sirius och alla skrattade, till och med Peter, för han förstod inte, men han fattade ju att det var kul eftersom alla andra skrattade så han skrattade med.

**Trots att han var liten och mager för sin ålder hade han vuxit några centimeter det senaste året. Hans korpsvarta hår var emellertid precis likadant som det alltid hade varit … rufsigt och oregerligt, vad än han gjorde med det.**

"Precis som du!" sa Remus och rufsade rumt i James hår innan han fortsatte läsa:

**Ögonen bakom brillorna var lysande gröna, och i pannan hade han ett blixtformat ärr. Det syntes tydligt igenom hans lugg.**

Nu hördes ljudliga snarkningar. Alla mer eller mindre låg på golvet. Peter som var så trött efter en dag av ihärdigt tänkande hade somnat. Remus stängde försiktigt boken och ställde tillbaka den i bokhyllan. Sirius och James bar försiktigt upp den sovande Peter till sovsalarna. Lily sträckte på sig, gäspade, sa godnatt till Remus och gick upp till flickornas sovsal.

Allt var frid och fröjd, tills nästa morgon då en av flickorna upptäckte en sovande fetknopp sovande under hennes säng.

Sirius vaknade av skriken och log förnöjt, han vände sig på andra sidan och somnade om…


	9. Chapter 9

MARODÖRTRÄFFEN Kap.9

Peter var inte glad morgonen efter att hans "snälla" kompisar föregående kväll burit honom upp till flickornas sovsal och lagt honom under en av tjejernas sängar. Peter stormade in i pojkarnas sovsal och ställde sig med händerna i sidorna framför Sirius som just höll på att klä på sig.

"Varför gjorde du det där?" sa han i barsk ton.

"Det var inte bara jag, det var James också", svarade Sirius lite nonchalant medan han tänkte. "Jag skulle aldrig fått upp dig ensam."

"Det spelar ingen roll. Varför gjorde du det? Svara ärligt nu Black!"

Sirius tänkte en stund. Sen sa han: "Ärligt sa du… då var det nog för att det är hemskt roligt att vakna upp till tjejers gälla skrik, på avstånd försåts, och att veta att man själv har åstadkommit allt rabalder. Med viss hjälp försåts, faktum är att utan dig hade jag inte klarat det! Tackar."

Sirius skakade hand med Peter som förläget sa; "Äsch, det var inget", och sedan, glad i hågen, travade ner till matsalen.

James gick fram till Sirius. "Han är allvarligt bombad!"

"Jag vet", sa Sirius.

Efter en ovanligt tråkig dag samlades vårt sällskap i biblioteket. Remus tog fram den digra boken, och började läsa från märket som visade var de var.

Av alla de ovanliga dragen hos Harry var ärret det mest iögonfallande. Det var inte, som familjen Dursley hade låtsats i tio år, ett minne av en bilolycka som hade tagit livet av Harrys föräldrar.

"HAHAHA! Gick han verkligen på det?!" skrattade Sirius högt.

"Vet du vad som verkligen hände då?" sa Lily lite småsurt.

Det blev tyst från Sirius hörn och Lily log ett triumferande leende.

Lily och James Potter hade nämligen inte alls dött i en bilolycka.

"Yes, jag kommer att gifta mig med Lily! Jag kommer att få en son! Jag kommer inte att dö i en bilolycka!" sa James med mungiporna upp till öronen.

"Men vi kommer nog att dö ändå", sa Lily lite bittert.

De hade mördats, hade blivit dräpta av den mest fruktade trollkarlen på hundra år: Mörkrets herre, Lord Voldemort.

"…" James bara gapade.

"Um… jag tror att det är dags att lägga undan den här boken…" Remus slog igen boken och tittade ängsligt på Lily och James.

"Äh, det är ju bara en sagobok! Jag menar hur sannolikt är det att jag skulle gifta mig med James?" Lily höjde ett ögonbryn.

James tittade dystert ner i golvet. Sirius kände att han behövde göra någonting för att muntra upp situationen.

"Hörni, kan vi inte ha… Picknick?" Sirius log brett.

"Picknick? Var ska vi få maten ifrån? Dessutom regnar det ute!" Lily tittade ut igenom ett stort fönster. Där utanför öste verkligen regnet ner. Hon huttrade. James kände en stor lust att lägga armen om henne, men avstod.

"Jag och Jam går ner och tar lite från köket, och varför kan vi inte fika här om jag får fråga?"

"HihihiHAHAHA Jam!? Kallar du honom Jam?" Lily gapskrattade.

"Vi kan inte fika här för att det bryter mot minst en regel!" sa Remus, medan Lily torkade tårarna efter ett nytt skrattanfall när hon såg att Sirius hade nickat.

"Sen när började du bry dig om regler Remus?" James höjde ögonbrynen.

"Hrm hrm!" Rektor Albus Dumbledore tittade fram bakom en bokhylla och gav James en sträng blick.

"Jag var ironisk Sir, vi skulle aldrig ens tänka på att ha en picknick mitt i biblioteket." James försökte se oskyldig ut. Sirius stödde honom med stora hundögon.

"Det är som Mr. Lupin just sagt mot reglerna att… ta med mat in i biblioteket. Men det står faktiskt ingenting om att inte ha det i sovsal eller uppehållsrum, så länge en croissant lämnas på andra våningen. Bakom den där statyn av riddaren utan häst, svärd och huvud." Dumbledore hade den där glimten i ögat igen. Han älskade att vara rektor. Särskilt när man fick en croissant lite då och då.

"Jag fattar inte, vem är croissanten till?" Peter såg ut som sitt vanliga hjärndöda jag.

De andra suckade och tittade hopplöst på honom.

"Mmm, det här var ju en bra idé!" Lily satt och mumsade på en kiwi i Gryffindorkillarnas sovsal.

"Mjag mvet!" sa Sirius och svalde sin tredje croissant, "alla mina idéer är bra!" Han log sitt fånigaste leende.

Lily som såg att James fortfarande var ledsen för den där giftasgrejen som hon sa i biblioteket skruvade på sig. "Du James, jag menade inte riktigt det där jag sa i biblioteket. Jag vill bara inte bli dödad av den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen!"

James höjde huvudet och log. "Erkänn att du hade varit mer emot hela idén om du hade blivit dödad av den mesigaste trollkarlen i världen, inte sant?"

"Jaa, då skulle jag vara rent utsagt förbannad! Med tanke på att han sitter rakt framför mig!"

Peter som var mitt uppe i en stor kanelbulle höjde huvudet och såg frågande ut. Alla skrattade, delvis åt honom, och delvis åt tanken att han skulle döda Lily och James.

_Mm, inte dumma!_ Rektor Dumbledore mumsade glatt på sin godbit, _De här måste jag nog få receptet på!_ tänkte han medan han tågade fram genom korridor nummer två.

"Men kan vi inte fortsätta läsa nu?" Peter log förväntansfullt mot Remus. Remus sneglade osäkert mot Sirius. Var det verkligen en sån bra idé? Med tanke på om det vore framtiden skulle James och Lily bli…

"Låter som en bra idé tycker jag, den är ju ändå bara en sagobok…" Lily såg James ansiktsuttryck "…i alla fall delar av den", tillade hon.

"Ja, och jag kommer alltid att finnas där för att försvara er!" sa Sirius och spände musklerna.

"Jag med!" Remus log brett.

"Och jag!" sa Peter och log om möjligt ännu bredare än Remus.

Plötsligt slog sig Sirius för pannan. "Nu minns jag vad jag har glömt! Jag har inte skrattat ont idag. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

De andra suckade och Remus gick för att hämta boken.

Ledsen att det tog sån tid. Tack för alla underbara kommentarer. De gör det värt att fortsätta skriva. 


End file.
